TF2 Class and You!
by Spadefire
Summary: Now up for adoption. :  Sorry, guys.
1. Chapter 1

And You: RED Scout

**A/N: Spadefire… writing fanfiction for Team Fortress 2? WHAT ALTERANTE REALITY IS THIS?  
>Medic: One I don't vant to be in.<br>SILENCE! Anywho, saw a couple of these floating around and figured I'd try my hand at it. It's what it says on the tin; a compilation of oneshots surrounding yourself and the gentlemen of TF2. I'm planning to do one per character per side, so that's at least one per RED and one per BLU, making the grand total eighteen. But, ah, let's start with just one. I chose Scout 'cause he's not hard to write and the ladies love 'im. Oh, and last thing, these are all taking place in present day, just so I can use modern references and the like. XD Enjoy!**

"SCOUT!" you scream, stomping down the hallway of the RED base. The older boy had stolen your favorite gun- AGAIN- and this time you were going to beat him with his own bat. Mercilessly.

" Stupid freaking ADHD… hey, Medic, have you seen Scout?" you ask as you pass the German. He turns and raises an eyebrow, grinning conspiratorially. "Ja," he replies, "he's on ze roof. Do us all a favor and push him off, vill you?"

"Trust me, I will," you growl, storming to the stairwell. You become quieter as you ascend the stairs, wanting to have the element of surprise when you beat Scout's brains in. As you reach the top, you crack open the door that leads to the flat concrete roof and peer out. You're more than a little surprised to see Scout holding you gun like a microphone, and when you notice it's unloaded, an odd sense of relief washes through you. Wouldn't want him actually shooting himself… wait, what? No, you were here to kill him, that's why you didn't want him to do it himself. Yeah. That works.

_ "__Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh, take, take, take it all but you never give. Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"_ Your eyes do go wide open when you realize that he's singing. Also, he's an awful singer. But it's the lyrics that have you frozen in place.

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause what you don't understand is… I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my hand on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same._

"_No, no, no, no… Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb. Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from. Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car. _

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause what you don't understand is… I'd catch a grenade for ya! Throw my hand on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same._

"_If my body was on fire, ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me, you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever, ever did, baby! But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya! Throw my hand on a blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same. No, you won't do the same… you wouldn't do the same… ooh, you never do the same… no, no, no, no."_

He finished, tossing the gun from hand to hand as you remained where you were, watching from behind the door. Had he- no, he couldn't- had he just sung Grenade? He wasn't singing about you, was he? No, no, that was impossible, no matter how funny or cute or annoyingly adorable he was, he didn't like you and you definitely didn't like him and-

"Hey!" Oh crap. Scout had turned around while you were thinking, and was now advancing to the door. You contemplated running, but knew that he'd catch you. He opened the door all the way so he could glare at you. "What are you doing up here?" Was it just you, or was he blushing? "A-and what did you hear?"

"I came back to get my gun," you reply, snatching it from him. "Maybe if you wouldn't take it I wouldn't hear you singing! Which, by the way, I heard all of it." You're rewarded with another blush and horrified stammering, which makes you want to giggle. "Why were you singing that, anyway?" you ask, quickly turning serious.

"I dunno, I just had your gun and… I guess that song kinds reminds me of you," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He takes your silence as a cue to continue and does so. "I mean, you're really awesome an' stuff… and I'd do anything for ya… but you wouldn't do the same, 'cause ya don't like me back." He shoved his hand in his pockets and glanced away, trying his best not to make eye contact.

You're still trying to process this. Scout, the brash, loud, tough Scout, falling for you? It seems impossible. And it probably would be if you weren't so busy trying to convince yourself that you don't like him back. Yeah, so what if he's really, _really_ cute, and awesome at pulling pranks, and he's always got your back both on and off the battlefield… you realize that you might like him. Maybe. A little. Even if you refuse to admit it. But…

"Hey, Scout." He turns and you stand on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't be so sure." As he stands there dumbstruck, you give him a grin and a small salute before turning and strolling nonchalantly back down the steps. When you reach the bottom you pause and hear him break into Walking On Sunshine, which makes you laugh and begin to hum along.

Okay. So maybe he wasn't _that_ bad.

**A/N: OH GOSH THAT ENDING SUCKED PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *cowers* These ****will**** get better, I swear. Also, sorry, but I can't do most accents to save my life, so if anybody seems off, my fault entirely. And if you have any requests for the RED fellow for next chapter, I'd appreciate the shoutout! **_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, it's been forever. I'm so sorry! DX But I've been icredibly busy with school and the like, and it's only getting worse. But thanks for sticking with me!**

"... An' that's how Equestria was made!" Demoman slurred.  
>"Uh, great story, Demo," Scout says, glancing warily at the drunkard. "How 'bout telling it again when you're, I dunno, sober?"<br>"I'm sober?" Demo asks, making you facepalm. You and the guys were gathered in the rec room, getting ready to watch a scary movie. It was getting close to Halloween, and the tradition among the men was to watch scary movies in the days leading up to the holiday. It started with not-too-bad movies and ended, on Halloween night, with a marathon of the freakiest, grossest, most wet-your-bed scary movies they could  
>find.<br>"Alright, settle down," Medic commanded, standing at the front of the room, next to the TV. "Tonight ve vill be vatching Arachnophobia." Your eyes go wide as the men laugh and talk about how dumb the movie is; you're terrified of spiders.  
>"Uh, I'm not feeling too well," you say, standing from your place on the couch. "I think I'll just go to bed."<br>"Aw, c'mon, ya ain't afraid of a little spider, are ya?" Scout asks, grinning. You shoot him a glare and cross your arms.  
>"No, I'm not. I'm just... not particularly fond of them." Spy raises an eyebrow, glancing over. "Zat eez good, zen, considering ze fact zat a razzer large one eez on your head." Your eyes go wide again and you freeze up, feeling eight spindly legs trekking across your hair.<p>

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" The guys all laugh uproariously as you try to swat at the spider. But all you hit is... skin? Turning around, you see Sniper, laughing along with everybody else. "Not funny, you jerks!" you yell, aiming a kick at Sniper's legs. He easily moves away and your foot rams into the leg of the coffee table instead. Tears spring up at the sudden, jarring pain and you grab your foot. "Cut it out!" But they only laugh louder, though Sniper looks concerned. Furious, you storm out of the room.

"UGH! Men. Insensitive jerks, every last one of them," you huff, ignoring the pain in your foot as you tromp back to your room. "Stupid, boorish, uncivilized…"

"Shelia?" You pause at the familiar voice. Turning around, you see Sniper standing a few feet behind you. He must have followed you out of the room.

"Whaddaya _you_ want?" you mutter, more embarrassed than angry at this point.

"Oi wanted to apologize. That was roight mean of us, an' Oi wanna say Oi'm sorry, even if the others won't." He pauses and scratches the back of his neck, looking slightly ashamed. "And, ah… Oi wanted to know if you'll come back. It wouldn't be as much fun without ya."

"Well…" You can tell Sniper means it. And it's kind of him to be out here when nobody else is, saying sorry for a joke that was actually pretty funny. "Okay, but you can't make fun of me if I get scared."

Sniper grins. "Don't worry, Shelia. Spoiders can't get to ya when Oi'm around." You laugh and punch him in the arm, but something in his tone makes you think he means it. "Now, c'mon, we're gonna miss the movie!" You two head back into the room, Sniper offering you his arm when he notices your limping.

"Welcome back," Engineer says, noticing your return. "Yer just in time!" You and Sniper sit next to each other on the couch as Medic hits the play button. The movie begins and you shiver slightly, watching spiders crawl across the screen. As it progresses, it gets worse and worse until you have to cover your eyes. Suddenly, you feel a strong arm wrap around your shoulders. You peek out from behind your hands to see Sniper, smiling slightly and holding you close.

"You okay?" he asks, glancing down at you.

"Yep," you squeak, making him chuckle. It reverberates through his chest, making you shiver and draw closer. He laughs now, making the others shush him as they watch the movie.

"Roight. Well, if ya get scared, ya always got me." You smile and snuggle into his chest, and by the time the movie is over, you're nodding off. "Goodnight, love," Sniper murmurs, tousling your hair as you fall asleep against his chest. "Sweet dreams."

**Aww. LOOK AT THAT PIECE OF CRAP. Herp derp. Anyway, I'd love to say that I'll be able to update soon, but I don't know how soon that'll be. With finals coming up in a week I'll be really busy, but I promise I'll try! :D Medic's comin' up next, jsyk. Review and get a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

RED Medic

**A/N: Lol, I'm the worst updater ever. *bricked* XD Sorry, but that magic little word we all know and hate, _grades,_ has been keeping me busy. Stupidly busy. Punch-a-hole-in-a-brick-wall busy. Seriously, school hates me. So, here we are, the next in an agonizingly long series of subpar oneshots! Aaand I beat up Scout in this one. Sorry, but I needed a bad guy. DON'T YOU DARE- *bricked again* Dangit. Enjoy! **

You're inside the BLU base. Right now, their score is topping RED's by a wide margin, but as soon as you get the Intel, you and your team can get back on top. So you've infiltrated the base and are slowly, cautiously making your way through the hallways, but then you hear a noise behind you. Footsteps. Heavy footsteps. You look around for a place to hide, and see a handy alcove, but it would mean going by an open window and the BLU Sniper has really been on his A-game today. Then again, between a headshot and death by minigun, you'd choose headshot.

So you run. And you almost get past the window, too, but their Sniper notices the movement. It's too late for him to do much other than wound you, but that he does, sending a bullet straight through your arm. You hiss in pain and duck into the alcove, and the Heavy passes by without further incident. Once you're sure he's gone, you clench your teeth and ignore your swimming head. You try to stand, but that turns out to be a bad idea. You almost hit the ground, but then…

… Someone catches you. You look up to see the face of your team's Medic, looking concerned. "Ach! Vat have you done to yourself, frauline?" he asked, setting you back down.

"Oh, y'know, just thought I'd shoot myself in the arm. No biggie," you reply. Medic rolls his eyes and pulls out his Medigun, zapping the bullet hole and making you feel ten times better.

"I did not ask for sarcasm," he says, shaking his head. "But I vill accompany you to ze Intel," You tilt your head in confusion. "Zat is vhere you vere going, ja?"

"Ja- I mean, yeah. But what about the others?" you ask, standing up steadily this time.

Medic laughs. "I do not much care for ze safety of ozzers. Zey have respawn und only Scout is stupid enough to have to go zrough it more than a dozen times, ja? Besides, I like hurting more zen healing. Except when it comes to you," he adds, his tone becoming oddly serious. "I vill not let you get hurt, frauline."

"O-oh. Um, thanks," you reply, rubbing your newly healed arm. "Then in that case, we'd better go get that Intel." Medic nods and follows you down the corridor. The air is still, and other than the sound of your own footsteps, you can't hear anyone else. You and Medic carefully make your way to the Intel room, and you peek inside. No one's there.

"Huh?" you mutter, standing. "There's almost always somebody posted here."

"Perhaps zey just got lazy," Medic says. "Still, better safe zen sorry. I vill keep vatch vhile you get ze Intelligence." You nod and walk into the room, keeping an eye out for sticky bombs or sentries, but there are none. The room is completely empty. You pick up the briefcase and walk back to Medic, all without incident.

"Ha! Easy breezy," you say triumphantly. Medic rolls his eyes but can't hold back an amused grin.

"Lucky is more like it, liebeling," he replies, smiling as you skip in front of him and then turn around to face him. Suddenly, his eyes go wide. "Yeah, well-"

"DOWN!" he barks. He lunges forward, pulling you aside and drawing his bonesaw, cleaving it through the air to make the Spy about to stab you decloak. The BLU Spy cries out and falls to the floor, dead. "So zey _did_ have somvon vatching ze Intel," he remarks, watching as Respawn claims the Frenchman.

"U-uh, yeah…" Medic still has a hand around your waist, though he doesn't seem to notice the close contact. Then he glances at you and frowns. "Are you alright, frauline? You look very flushed."

"Wha- oh, uh, yeah! Yep, I'm just fine," you say, pulling away and grinning weakly. "Heh, it's all good here. Now, um, I-I think we should get back to base with the Intel."

"Of course," Medic says, nodding and resheathing his Bonesaw. "Right as usual." He heads down the maze of corridors and you follow, trying to make your heart stop beating so fast. Medic glances at you and catches up. "Are you sure you are alright? Your face is still very red." You nod and he raises an eyebrow, but leaves the issue alone. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, frauline?"

"Yeah, sure," you reply.

"Vhy are you never at ze victory parties? I know zat ze ozzers can be… uncivilized, at times, but not all of us are drunkards. It is not healzy to shut yourself up in your room every night."

You shrug. "Well, I was just never into that kind of thing. Parties, that is. As a kid, I really never got invited to any, so I'm more comfortable with just being alone. Besides, not everyone is as nice to me as you. Soldier doesn't like me 'cause I'm a girl and Scout is constantly hitting on me. It was flattering at first, but now it's just annoying. Plus, everybody's always on about how I need to stay back in battle and make them sammiches and- well, it just gets aggravating. No, I think I'd rather stay away from all of that."

Medic stops, and so do you. "Liebeling, listen to me. You are vunderbar. You top ze kill count at least once a veek, if not more. You are fast, smart, reliable and handy viz zat gun of yours. You have proven to us, time and again, zat you are one of ze best members on zis team. Don't let ze ozzers make you zink ozzerwise."

You can feel your face turning red as he speaks. You never knew that the German doctor thought so highly of you. Then again, you never really spent enough time around him to. You smile and nod, moving the Intel briefcase to your other hand. "Thanks, Medic. That- that means a lot." He smiles and ruffles your hair.

"I meant every vord. Now, shall ve get zis back to ze base?" he asks, gesturing at the Intel. You nod and together, head through the treacherous BLU headquarters back to your own.

* * *

><p>"Congrats to us on another resounding victory!" Soldier barks, lifting a glass of beer.<p>

"I'll drink to that," Demo laughs, downing his. You roll your eyes and smile; tonight, you've decided to party with everybody else. It's a little intimidating, being the only girl in a bunch of guys, but so far they've all been really nice. Except, of course, for…

"Hey, good-lookin'!" Scout. Your smile disappears as fast as it came when you hear him. Turning around, you cross your arms and raise an eyebrow. "What do you want, Scout?" you ask, knowing what the answer's most likely going to be.

"To share a drink with ya!" he replies, holding out an open beer. Your mom always said not to accept pre-opened drinks from guys, and you figure that goes double when it comes to obnoxious Bostonians.

"No, thanks," you say, waving him away. He frowns, and you back off a little.

"C'mon, have some. Won't be a party if you're not-" Suddenly, a very menacing figure is between the two of you. Medic glares Down at Scout, who is suddenly very quiet.

"I believe she said no," he says, his voice low and threatening. Scout nods rapidly and dashes away, making you suppress a giggle. Then Medic turns and glances at you, concern in his eyes. "You are fine, ja?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the save, though. That could've gotten ugly." Medic smiles.

"As I said before, I vill not let you get hurt. Now, zen, I believe we have a party to get to." He extends his hand and you take it, suddenly feeling very, very safe.

**Demo's up next! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

RED Demo

**A/N: Past tense. WUT. I'm too used to doing second person in present tense, so this is weird. Apologies if it majorly sucks, but I thought it turned out okay. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited! **_**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**_** (In a non-creepy way, of course.) Speaking of, if you want to thank anybody for the speedy update, thank Deathlark. I read his/her review and went "One month per chapter? _That's_ what I've been doing? No. NO. The slacker train stops HERE and NOW." And thus, I updated. Also, thanks to shadowofcrabs and LovelySpecter for the sweet reviews. :) Enjoy!**

To the men of 2Fort, drinking was a way of life, and no one was a better example of this than Demoman. He could knock back several bottles of scrumpy before even beginning to get tired, and the alcohol seemed to help fuel him in battle. He was rarely sober, and when it occurred he just steered clear of everyone until he could get his hands on more beer. As a relatively new member of the team, you had yet to see him not in a state of drunkenness. This only bothered you slightly, though; he was very amiable when drunk, not mean like some of the others, so you two got along okay. On the battlefield he always had your back, and was always nice about you being the only girl on the team.

One day, though, you noticed something was off. Demo had been a bit quieter than usual, and had been avoiding you. Actually, he seemed to be avoiding everybody. At first, you just left him alone, figuring he wasn't feeling good, but he continued not to talk to you. You asked around to see if anybody else knew what was up, but the answers were much the same.

"Oi've got no idea. Been too busy practicin' t' talk to 'im lately, but maybe Engineer 'as."

"'Fraid not, but Ah'm sure Medic'll know."

"Nein, I am vorking on an experiment. Go ask somevon else!"

"Heavy has not seen leetle explody man recently. Ask Pyro."

"Mmph, mmph mmph mmph. Mmph mmph!"

"What, no, why should I care? Demo's a loser an' a freak anywa- OW! Hey, what was that for? No, wait- OW! OW! HEY! AAGH!"

"Non, I do not know where zee Demo eez. Perhaps Soldier has seen him."

"Think I saw him heading up to the rec room a while ago. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

After complying with Soldier's demands (it was either push-ups or taking a shovel to the head, and the former was much more agreeable,) you found Demo in the recreation room. He was sitting on the couch, watching one of the base's old war movies. He was unusually still and quiet, so much so that you were a little unnerved. "Demo?' he jumped a bit when you called his name, and turned around to see you.

"O-oh. Hey," he replied, smiling weakly. You walked in and closed to door behind you, sitting on the arm of the couch across from him. "Ah, what're ye doin' here?" he asked, muting the movie.

"Looking for you. What's up? We always have a drink together after a good battle, and today's was great!" He remained silent, fiddling with the remote. "Demo, c'mon, talk to me here. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Demo sighed and turned back around so he was facing you. "Me father died ten years ago t'day. Normally I'll just drink until I can't remember it, but… I didn't feel like it. Not right now, anyway. An' I figured if I was around you lot, ye'd figure somethin' was wrong, or get sad wit' me, an' I can't have that. Makes it harder to fight when ye've got somethin' on yer mind. Jest look at me; I was bottom of the kill board t'day. So I came up here to sulk until I felt like drinkin' again."

Your face fell. At least this explained the quiet permeating the room; Demo was loud when he was drunk. It was odd to see him so… not. "Oh my gosh, Demo, I- I'm so sorry…"

"So am I. But what can I do? He an' I were always really close. As a lad, I always figured I would be able to grow up wit' 'im right there." He sighed again. "'M sorry. I don't mean to burden ye. Misery loves company an' all that…"

After a moment of deliberation, your face brightened. "Wait right here." With that, you ran from the room. Demo waited in a mixture of shock and confusion for you to return, and you did a few moments later, hands full. You dumped everything in your arms on the coffee table, and Demo grew even more confused when he saw what it was. "Izzat-"

"Ice cream!" you replied, grinning. At least a gallon of individual ice cream flavors, (still in their containers, obviously,) two bowls, spoons and syrup laid on the table. Medic might be able to fix wounds on the outside, but you had the best prescription for emotional trauma. "Ice cream and a movie makes everything better. It always worked for me, and I think it'll work for you too."

Demo paused a moment before answering. "… A sundae does sound good right about now…"

"Ta-da! The power of ice cream heals all," you said, watching happily as some of the sadness left him. "I'll go get Mission Impossible 2."

By the time all the movie was halfway over, both of you had each enjoyed a large bowl of ice cream, pretty much all of it stolen from your teammates. "They're gonna kill me for that," you giggled, leaning onto Demo's shoulder.

"Nae," he said, putting an arm on your shoulders. "They'll have to get through me first." He leaned over and, to your surprise, kissed the top of your head. "Thanks for the pick-me-up, lassie. It worked wonders."

After getting over your momentary shock, you grinned and snuggled into him. "That's the power of ice cream, my friend. Wonders indeed."

**At shadowofcrab's request, a certain Frenchman will be joining us next chapter! ;D Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

RED Spy  
><strong>AN: Hmm. Bit of a different plot in this'un; you're on the BLU Team. For the Spies, it's gonna be a bit of a 'forbidden romance' thing. 'Cause, y'know, Spy's French like that. XD Also trying out a third person POV on this one. Tell me what ya think! Thanks to shadowofcrabs (for both the crabs, they're so cute!) LovelySpecter, ****Schioppo****, and vocaloidfan1001 for the reviews. You guys are great! Enjoy!**

"Gah!" A young woman hissed and pulled back as her hand made contact with a hot lightbulb. She was on an oversized ladder that didn't look safe whatsoever, and seemed to be trying to replace lightbulbs in a small, dingy room. There was an old bed that looked less than comfy, and a rickety chair and desk. However, fixing the light fixtures obviously wasn't going well. She sucked on the injured fingers, frowning.

"Having trouble?" a smoother-than-silk voice purred. The girl started and nearly fell off the ladder, but managed to catch herself in time. She looked down to glare at a man dressed in a red suit and a balaclava, who was smirking past the cigarette in his mouth.

"I was doing just fine until you got here," she said, climbing down. "Go away." Spy didn't move, opting instead to glance over the young woman. Goggles hung around her neck, and she wore an old pair of overalls and heavy-duty work boots. The odd thing, though, was the sky blue t-shirt on under the overalls. "I may have to be your prisoner, but I refuse to be held captive in the dark."

Spy chuckled. "Suit yourself, ma petit. I was simply coming in to check on you, but it appears zat you are fine, ouí?"

"Ja," the girl replied defiantly, crossing her arms. "Now back off, dumkopf." Spy simply laughed, making the girl more irritated.

"You have been learning German from Medic?" he asked, very amused at her annoyance.

"_My_ Medic, yeah. Well, I'm fine. Leave." Spy, however, simply moved closer, prompting the girl to back into the wall. "Hey, what's your problem?"

Spy leaned over, flicking his cigarette onto the floor. "Your name is (y/n), ouí?"

"Wha- how'd you know?" she asked incredulously.

"Have you ever kissed a man?" he continued, ignoring her question.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean- well, yeah, totally! I had to beat 'em off with a stick. Yup, I was super popular with the boys back home." Spy's smirk grew, sending a shiver down (y/n)'s spine.

"I'll take zat as a non," he said, moving closer. The young woman's breath hitched when he was less than an inch away. "Perhaps I should give it to you?"

"G-give what to me?" she asked, voice laced with fear.

"Your first kiss, of course," Spy said. She exhaled in relief, but her breathing quickly sped up when a gloved hand tilted her face towards Spy's. His other hand went to her wrist, gently pinning it against the wall.

"D-don't-" (y/n)'s words were cut off by Spy's mouth against hers. Her eyes went wide, then fluttered closed as the Frenchman pressed against her, gentle and wanting all at the same time. The man tasted like nicotine and, interestingly enough, vanilla. He pulled away, keeping close to watch her reaction. Her eyes snapped open, a mixture of shock and terror and something else hidden in their depths.

"NO!" she cried, ducking out from under his arms and running to the ladder, which she clutched like a lifeline. She turned to glare daggers at the RED member, who looked as confused as she was angry. "You- you- you _jerk!"_

"You did not like it?" Spy asked, seeming genuinely concerned. "I zhought it went razzer well..."

"N-no! That wasn't supposed to be you!" she cried, still glaring at him. "My first kiss wasn't supposed to be an enemy, and definitely not the one that backstabs me all times of day!"

"I-"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, turning away without letting go of the ladder. "Why do you always have to ruin everything? I've always got it perfectly right until _you_ come along and wreck it!"

Spy frowned. He knew that she was referring to the times he sapped her sentries, (she was just so _cute_ when she flew into a rage,) but it still hurt. More than he thought it would. This was not at all the reaction he normally got. He was a ladykiller, and that meant he was supposed to know women. Which was mostly why (y/n) had intrigued him so; she was unlike any lady he'd ever met. So maybe he needed a different approach. "I… am sorry." She turned to him, the anger in her eyes dying down. "I truly am. I didn't zhink you'd be so upset."

"Well, I am," she sniffed, looking down. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her so completely vulnerable. "It wasn't awful or anything, but..."

"Je suis désolé. Would you like to try again?" he asked gently, brushing a gloved hand against her bare one and marveling at how smooth it was, even though she spent all day working outside.

"Again?" she squeaked, turning redder than his suit.

"Ouí. Perhaps a second time would make it better for you," Spy offered. "If you want to, zat is. I just zhought ze first time might seem better if it's not your only kiss yet, non?"

"I guess..." she muttered, avoiding eye contact. He tilted her chin up again, snaking one arm around her waist. He kissed her again, internally chuckling when she leaned forward slightly. His free hand went to her waist as well, pressing her small, warm body against his. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as though she'd fall without the support. When they separated for air, Spy smirked slightly.

"Now, was zat so bad?" he asked, not trying to hide his grin.

"Hmph," she said gruffly, staring at his tie instead of his eyes. "Coulda been worse..."

Spy chuckled, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "If you behave, you might get better rewards," he growled, his breath hot on her neck. "I wanted to do zat anyway, but if you're good, I might let you go." He smiled as she shivered slightly, pulling her closer. "A bientôt, mon chéri."

And just like that, he was gone. (y/n) stumbled forwards as the man holding her up vanished, glancing around before growling in annoyance. "_Ugh!_ Typical Spy." But the cloaked man didn't miss the blush still tingeing her cheeks, and smiled to himself as he walked out of the room.

'She shows promise...'

**Lol. Yeaaaah, I used Google Translate for all of Spy's Foreign, so French people, don't kill me! And you get to be an Engie in this. Tee hee. Speakin' of, I'm wantin' to featuring the Texan next chapter. Thoughts?**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
><strong>Um, hi guys. So, bad news. I'm quittin'. It's not you, it's me. I've been trying to write the next chapter for FOREVER now, and I've been trying to do it for any of the guys, but it's just not happening. So, because it's not fair for all of you to have to wait while I twiddle my thumbs and try to come up with something, I'm giving this story up for adoption. To everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited or alerted, thanks. Your support means so much to me, and I feel like a total jerk for leaving you like this, but, like I said, the wait's not fair to you all. If you'd like to take over the story, PM me and we'll talk. :) Thanks again to all of you, and I truly hope this story does better with whoever takes over. You guys deserve it. Goodbye.


End file.
